


Cam Bros

by 1800areyouslapping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cam Show, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping/pseuds/1800areyouslapping
Summary: You're an agent for overwatch, living at watchpoint. You're browsing the web on a sleepless night and delve a little too deep, and stumble across something you weren't supposed to see. I'm going to gently suggest you don't read if you think incest in fiction is icky.





	Cam Bros

It’s been a slow night for you. Boring, sleepless. Scrolling through websites, getting distracted by watching videos. Videos lead to more videos, and those videos eventually lead to porn. And that’s all boring too, a bunch of people faking it for the camera. Annoying porn stars who are loud as hell, but look… bored. The setups, the contrived dialogue, the sameness of every video is a real fucking turn off. Like you're just watching another animal video, and some of it is straight up funny; much like your garden variety internet video. Yes, it's just porn, but still...

So you delve deeper and deeper. Forgo all of the professional shit and start watching the amateur stuff. The amateur stuff leads to some live feeds, and naturally, those live feeds lead to more live feeds, and then others, and more, and— now you’ve found yourself on a website that looks like it could be stealing your credit card information and your identity at this very moment. So you're going to bone out quick, but then something catches your eye…

It’s a suggested website featuring another live video, but what's so important about it is that you swear you recognize the person in the thumbnail. It can’t be; there’s  _no way._  You look to the time while you’re waiting for the website to redirect you: it’s nearly three in the morning. You must be suffering from a delusion; you’re just that tired. The video pulls up, and it still looks like him to you. You’ve never seen him like this, could still be someone else but…

You tap on the play button so hard that it hurts your finger. And yet another roadblock gets in your way, it requires a username for the chat before you can watch. You’re so impatient that you keyboard smash and end up with, a message saying,  _“Welcome to the Dojo, **osnfiefghsdifnos!** Enjoy the show ; )” _

As the video starts up, he’s in the middle of a sentence, and now you’re positive that it’s him. No one else has that voice. That voice that's a mix of robotic and human; with the accent to match… it is  _Genji_. He’s lazed over on the bed, with his ass up in the air. He cranes his neck to look up into the camera. His helmets off, black hair all tousled and messy. The human portion of his mouth and the lower cybernetic portion pull into a grin, “We’ve got another keyboard smash,” He says to someone to the left of him, then back to the camera, “You are just in time, we are about to get started.”

Tears of shock come to your eyes, heat pools quickly into your crotch. He was talking to you, directly to  _you_. You’ve been working alongside this man for nearly a year now, and you never had a clue that he liked doing this in his free time. You’re not exactly friends so why would you know. And he certainly never gave off these types of vibes, or maybe you're not good at reading people. Suddenly you feel like a creep, looking in on something that he clearly never meant for anyone at watchpoint to find. You just happened to delve deep enough, click on the right links. Started walking through the maze of the internet and ended up here. 

You should turn it off. That's the right thing to do isn't it? You could easily press the little X and— Another man comes into view more unbelievable than Genji. It hadn’t occurred to you to wonder who he had been talking to, and now you're staring at a distinct tattooed arm. Genji closes his eyes, croons as he backs up into the open palm at the end of that very arm. Genji looks directly into the camera and demands, “Give it to me, Brother.”

 _Holy, fucking, shit._  That’s Hanzo, who is naked and rock hard. Positioning his cock between Genji’s cheeks. Grasping his brother's hips in both of his hands as he pushes inside, evidenced by the gritted teeth on Genji’s face. Pulls his brothers ass against with his hips, and rolls lazily against it. A flush runs rampant through your whole body, starting from your cheeks all the way down to your toes. Comes back up and settles onto your genitals like a heavy, pulsating rock. This is fucked up, but you’re in too deep now… might as well watch to the end. 

The chat is exploding with comments and questions:

 

 **Noneya:**   _Wait is that ur actual bro tho?_

**nobody:**   _Hot_

**Noneya:**   _Real brother?_

**Actualduck:**   _show you face!_

**fuck23:**   _@Actualduck what if hes a butterface_

**Nasty_Bitch:**   _who the fuck cares about his face shouldn’t u guys be jerkin it_

**Noneya:** _ok but is that ur actual brother or just role play? _

**Wincest:** _ Somebody is new here _

**reverendmouse:**   _you guys are hot as hell_

**reverendmouse:**   _fuck him harder_

**BigGAy:** _god damn  im already nutting _

 

Hanzo is  _not_  a butter face. That  _is_  his actual brother. It’s so very tempting to give them answers. To let loose the fact that you know these men. Work with these men, practically live with them. To watch Genji's face as it goes from glazed over from the slow dicking he's getting, to confused, and most likely panicked, from the cryptic messages you could be leaving. How you’ll ever look at them the same is baffling in the moment, but in reality will turn out to be easier than you would think.

Hanzo picks up the pace, starts to slam his hips into Genji’s ass. Genji mouth falls open, pushing his ass back into every thrust trying to get as much momentum as possible. Looks to camera and for a brief moment he is making direct eye contact with you. The twisted pleasure on his face is real, the whispers of grunts and huffs coming from Hanzo are real. So quiet that you can barely hear them, so you turn the volume all the way up, a true rarity for porn. You’d usually rather put these things on mute for how annoying they can be. Here you don’t want to miss a single moan, grunt, or word said.

Genji grips the sheets just to the side of his head and lifts his other hand between his legs to get at his bouncing cock. Starts to stroke it, says through clenched teeth, “I know you can go harder than that, Brother.” Hanzo gives him a few sharp slaps, causing Genji’s teeth to separate. Letting out two dangerously loud,  _Ah’s_ , before he reels it in by snapping his teeth and lips closed.

It suddenly hits you that this is happening right now, like right the fuck now. Down the hall, to the right, four doors down on the left. If you were brave enough, if you were enough of a shit, you could get up, walk down there, and interrupt this live stream. How maniacal and downright rude of you would that be? The mere thought is exciting enough to make you feel giddy. Just that you  _could_. 

Suddenly Hanzo leans forward and snakes his hand into Genji’s hair, yanks his head back, and fucks him so hard you can see the tears welling up in Genji’s water line. He groans, “That is more like it, Brother—“ A rough jerk and a harsh full sheath makes him have to pause, “Give them— the show they came here for."

Genji continues to jerk himself even if he’s barely able to keep up with it. The throbbing in your crotch is so insistent now that you can’t ignore it anymore. Besides this show is clearly coming to an end soon, so you better get started. You sit up and shove your hand into your underwear, start touching yourself in the perfect way that only you know how. Focus in on the video. Make it go full screen so that the chat disappears and now it’s just you and them. 

It doesn’t take long for you to come. You’re so engorged, so swollen that you're lightheaded, all of your blood rushing into one solitary place. It could also be the adrenaline from the discovery of something so depraved and secret. A combination of all of the things making you feel fevered and high. You come right as Genji starts to come, thick ropes of cloudy white spurting onto the sheets. Hanzo comes with a delectable growl and a death grip on Genji’s hair and hip. Pulls out and promptly takes his leave off of the bed.

Genji lets his hips plop down onto the bed says to Hanzo, “Brother, be polite. Come say goodbye to your fans.”

A gruff and distant sounding, “No. Shut it down.”

Genji laughs at the dismissal, “Typical.” Then looks to the camera, “We shall see you all later,” He winks and grins, “Thank you for joining us.”

A black screen comes up stating that the stream is over, and to come back next time. It also sports a link that promises to help you make an account for the website. An account where you can subscribe to channels and get notifications. It takes all of a minute to get set up and subscribed. You didn’t even stop to think about; the morality of it all. Maybe next time Genji will greet you by your brand new, personal username.


End file.
